


Vivre à Nouveau

by JKY, queenpasteltea



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Dark Past, Doctor - Freeform, Drugs, Gen, Near Death, Professor - Freeform, pharmacist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKY/pseuds/JKY, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenpasteltea/pseuds/queenpasteltea
Summary: A story revolving around the dark past of two people and their lives intertwining with another's.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Personal Pharmacist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Personal+Pharmacist).



 

“Thank you for your purchase, please come again soon” JK happily handed the prescribed medicine back to the frail elderly lady in front of the cash register. She smiled and nodded as the customer turned away to leave. The chimes at the door signaled her leave from the front of the door.

 

A co-worker  hoisted herself on top of the counter in front of JK and crossed her legs over one  another.

 

“Y’know you can take off now, right? It’s about 20 minutes after your shift ended. Also don’t forget if you don’t eat your food now, it’s going to spoil. So go on and rest at home.” She said to JK as she looked at the clock over the door.

 

JK had received egg salad sandwiches from her childhood friend when she arrived at work. The food that she gave were egg salad sandwiches which happen to be JK’s favorite choice of food to eat.

 

“Thanks Anne, I’ll see you later then. I’ll be on my way.” JK started to gather her things before leaving the store grateful that her friend would bring her food. She forgot to change out of her work clothes, but she didn’t mind since her home wasn’t too far of a walk anyway. She started eating the sandwiches on her way home so that she could work on her own project as soon as she got home.

 

The walk started to get quite silent and dark so she decided to play some music to shield her from those anxiety inducing things. Since she was hungry from not eating the whole day she finished the sandwiches in 7 minutes time. Holding the wrapped tin foil in her hand she began to look out for a trash and spotted one at the opening of an alley.

 

She sped up to throw it out and when she lifted her arm she pulled out her earphones. She bent over to pick them up and when she lifted her head she noticed something on the ground in front of her.

 

Taken aback by the sight of a figure on the floor of an alley, JK stumbled. Yet quickly regaining her balance as she scanned her surroundings.

 

_No one was around._

 

_What the hell am I supposed to do?_

 

_Who? Why?? Uh…. No thanks. Bye._

 

Slowly she inched toward the body, an unconscious human body. Upon closer inspection JK noticed that the body had long messy hair…

 

_A woman…_

 

Stepping closer, she was able to crouch beside the body and noticed slow movement in her chest.

 

_She’s still alive…_

 

She pulled the body over and moved her dark locks away from her face. JK thought for a moment if she had ever seen her before and concluded that she most likely hadn’t.

 

Once more JK took a look around and noticed something glare by one of the walls. She crawled over to it and held it up in the light. It  was an empty syringe, her initials were engraved into the glass tube. She looked back at the girl and noticed a pin prick in her forearm.

 

_Someone drugged her…_

 

Her anxiety began to come crashing down on her, a helpless woman dying in front of her. Under normal circumstances she could just leave her frail looking body to die in the dark alleyway, and destroy the syringe,  but this was far from her standards of normal circumstances.

 

The mysterious woman was dying from overdose of a drug JK, herself had developed. She worried that if word got out she could have some serious issues on her hands, her business would be done for. If it weren’t for her customers she wouldn’t have been able to develop this drug in the first place, but all that mattered is that she had a stable living.

 

So JK slung the female’s arm over her shoulder and then proceeded to discreetly carry her back to her home.

 

The only thing going through JK’s mind had nothing to do with the people on the street giving her and the body weird looks. It wasn’t about how she would go about treating her, she knew how to treat her. She would obviously have had to memorise the antidote to the injection. The only problem with it was that she doesn’t have the right equipment. All she needed to do was get to a secluded location to have a chance of saving this girl.

 

~

 

When they arrived at JK’s apartment she opened the bedroom door to reveal a messily made queen sized bed with black sheets.  She waddled over to the side of that bed  and pulled back the covers to lay the unconscious girl there. JK rolled her chair next to the girl and sat down trying to decide what to do. Whoever this woman was, they needed to get a way to get the antidote into her system. She needed an IV drip which she didn’t have at the present moment.

 

_Oookay, JK you got this, you can just call her and that lady will be just fine._

 

She inhaled and swiftly took out her phone, opened her contact list and scrolled down to the one person that would be able to help her as soon as possible.

 

_The Doctor_

 

She exhaled and ran her hands through her blonde hair, there was hesitation in her actions.

 

_We haven’t spoken in years, would she even want to help?_

 

_She’s a doctor, of course she would want to help._

 

_This could be a waste of time._

 

_It’s better than doing nothing._

 

But she needed someone to aid her, she doesn’t want to do this alone, she wasn’t even able to do it alone anyway.

 

She pressed the green call button, the phone screen changed and started to ring.

 

_One ring_

 

_Two rings_

 

_Three rin-_

 

It stopped with a click,  yet she was still on the line. JK concluded that she really did pick up the phone.  

 

“Hello? Emily, I really need your help right now…”

  
\--

 


End file.
